ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M.
Wednesday Morning, 3 AM is the debut album by folk rock duo Simon & Garfunkel, released October 19, 1964. It was produced by Tom Wilson and engineered by Roy Halee. The cover and the label include the subtitle exciting new sounds in the folk tradition. The album was initially unsuccessful, having been released in the shadow of The Beatles' arrival on the scene. This resulted in Paul Simon's move to England and Art Garfunkel's resumption of his university studies at Columbia University in New York City.[2] Wednesday Morning, 3 AM was re-released in January 1966 (to capitalize on their newly found radio success with a later re-mixed electric/acoustic version of the song "The Sound of Silence"), reaching number 30 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard album chart]. It was belatedly released in the UK in 1968 in both mono and stereo formats. The album is also included in its entirety as part of the Simon & Garfunkel box sets Collected Works and The Columbia Studio Recordings (1964–1970). Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wednesday_Morning,_3_A.M.# hide *1 Track listing *2 Notes **2.1 Cover **2.2 Charts **2.3 Songs *3 Personnel *4 References Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wednesday_Morning,_3_AM&action=edit&section=1 edit ;Side one #"You Can Tell the World" (Bob Gibson/Bob Camp) – 2:47 #"Last Night I Had the Strangest Dream" (Ed McCurdy) – 2:11 #"Bleecker Street" (Simon) – 2:44 #"Sparrow" (Simon) – 2:49 #"Benedictus" (traditional, arranged and adapted by Simon and Garfunkel) – 2:38 #"The Sounds of Silence" (Simon) – 3:08 ;Side two #"He Was My Brother" (Paul Kane*) – 2:48 #"Peggy-O" (traditional) – 2:26 #"Go Tell It on the Mountain" (traditional) – 2:06 #"The Sun Is Burning" (Ian Campbell) – 2:49 #"The Times They Are a-Changin'" (Bob Dylan) – 2:52 #"Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M." (Simon) – 2:13 ;Bonus tracks (2001 CD reissue) #"Bleecker Street" (demo) (Simon) – 2:46 Recorded: March 10, 1964 #"He Was My Brother" (alternative take 1) (Paul Kane) – 2:52 Recorded: March 17, 1964 #"The Sun Is Burning" (alternative take 12) (Ian Campbell) – 2:47 Recorded: March 17, 1964 * Paul Kane is one of the aliases used by Paul Simon. Noteshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wednesday_Morning,_3_AM&action=edit&section=2 edit Coverhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wednesday_Morning,_3_AM&action=edit&section=3 edit The album's cover photo was shot at the Fifth Avenue / 53rd Street subway station in New York City. In several concerts, Art Garfunkel related that during the photo session, several hundred pictures were taken that were unusable due to the "old familiar suggestion" [3] on the wall in the background, which inspired Paul Simon to write the song "A Poem on the Underground Wall" for the duo's later Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme album. Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wednesday_Morning,_3_AM&action=edit&section=4 edit Songshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wednesday_Morning,_3_AM&action=edit&section=5 edit "He Was My Brother", was dedicated to Andrew Goodman, who was their friend and a classmate of Simon's at Queens College. Andrew Goodman was one of the three civil rights workers murdered in theMississippi civil rights workers' murders. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wednesday_Morning,_3_AM&action=edit&section=6 edit *Paul Simon: Acoustic guitar, vocals *Art Garfunkel: Vocals *Barry Kornfeld: Acoustic guitar *Bill Lee: Stand-up bass *Uncredited musician: Banjo on "Last Night I Had the Strangest Dream" (Chris Charlesworth says that this is "probably Simon") Category:1964 albums